The Dead Beneath/Everywhere We Go
One day, for reasons nobody knows, something bad happened. The Dead rose, they began to feast on the flesh of the living, and it spread far and wide. This is the story of a young man, doing what he can to survive the aftermath of this apocalyptic event, the rising of... The Dead Beneath. Season 2 Chapter 3: Everywhere We Go I laid there, I kept asking myself the same questions. Why did the dead start walking? Why wasn't the government able to handle it? How come they've followed us everywhere we go? Why is their bite so fatal? It was all so confusing. Was it a scientific accident? Was it some kind of newly-evolved germ? I just have no idea. I then realised I had other things I had to do today than lay there thinking about this, I sat up. "Good morning." said Julie, sitting next to me. "Morning." I said, and she looked at my shoulder. There was an indented line, that was discoloured only on it. "Y'know, I never asked you how you got this." She realised. "A few days before we met, I found Trace wandering the streets. This was the first time I saw him, but he immediately found it necessary to kill me, and he shot me in the shoulder. I killed him, just after I met Tom and Gill, who was conveniently a doctor. He cleaned it, and stitched it up, and bandaged it. I was fine, the bleeding stopped soon enough, and it didn't get infected, but it left that scar." I told her. I got up, and got dressed, and went out there. We needed to find a place, and there was no point in wasting time. Our plan, was we'd park the RV in the town square, and If we get seperated, we'd meet up back there. In that case, if we weren't sure of someone's fate, they would go to the RV, and we'd check back there every morning until they turn up. We haven't lost anyone yet, but I'm just telling you the plan for if we do. We decided that Julie would keep watch, Gill would raid the Pharmacy for medical supplies, while Tom and I raid the grocery store for food and water. Tom and I walked through the doors of the store, and he started talking. "Dan, I know what's going on with you and Julie." He said, in a kinky tone of voice. "Y'know, you don't need to shut down every conversation about girls. That's one of the pinnacles of bro talk." "I just don't like it when you handle it immaturely." I said. "And besides." I said, in a sarcastic tone. "At least I can actually get laid. How old are you?" "Um... twenty." He answered, nervously. "And you're still a virgin?" "I'm not sure." He answered. "I once went to a party, and got really tipsy, and then all the time afterwards, people were talking about how I nailed a girl named Trixie, but I don't know if they were trolling me, or if I actually nailed this bitch and didn't remember it because I was drunk." "Ha, well at least I can get laid while I'm sober." I laughed. We split up, and I began loading my bag with canned goods. I spotted a hole in the floor, which I could hear moaning and heavy raspy breathing coming from it. There were rotters down there. I kept loading my bag until I could fit no more in there. I went over to get Tom. "Tom? Is your bag full?" I shouted. The moaning got louder. I started to see rotters piling out of the hole. I couldn't get to Tom so I tried to go around, but there were more rotters, they started piling in in larger numbers. I had no idea how Tom and I would get out of here together. He was pounding on the staff room door, but it was locked. He ran into the cooling area, but a rotter stepped in a little lock in the corner that was suspending the door upwards. Tom was shut up in it, and I had no way to get to him, and no time to figure out how to get the door open. I wasn't sure if there was another door in the freezer. I felt bad for doing this, but I made a run for the exit. I didn't know if Tom would find another exit, or if he'd die in there. I guess now It's up to fate. I exited the store, and made a run for the pharmacy. Gill would probably be there. "Where's Thomas?" He asked me. "He didn't make it." I answered, tragically. "He's dead?" Gill asked in horror. "I don't know." I told him. "There were a lot of rotters." He ran into the cooler room, y'know, where they keep shelves of milk, it's cooled in there, but not freezing." I don't know if there's more rotters in there, I don't know if there's another exit in there, I don't know if he's figured it out or still trapped, I don't know if he's alive or dead, or a rotter." "He knows the protocol, if he made it our, we'll find him at the RV." Gill reassured me. Julie was pretty horrified to hear that Tom is trapped in there surrounded by rotters. We found a big hotel, and decided to set up a home in there. Just like in the protocol, we left the RV in town square. If Tom is still alive, he knows he needs to go there. It had 4 beds. Three single beds, and one King sized bed. We agreed that Gill would take one of the single beds, Julie and I would take the king bed, and if Tom is alive, he'll take one of the other single beds. I couldn't stop thinking about Tom. He was my best bro for 8 months, and now I don't know if I'll ever see him again. I had to get him out of my mind. We got everything unpacked, and eventually it was the end of the day, but I couldn't sleep, and I couldn't stop worrying. I didn't get a blick of rest that night. We didn't find Tom the next morning. I knew that he could be finding a way out right now, but I had no idea whether it was there, or if he was even alive. These goddamn things, they follow us, everywhere we go. Category:Issues Category:The Dead Beneath Category:Zora